


Snuggles And Chocolate

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Banter, Hot Chocolate, Humor, Looking After Connor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James returns home and looks after an injured Connor. He hears about the day at the ARC, how Danny struck out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggles And Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joereaves](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Joereaves).



> Beta-ed by Fredbassett. 
> 
> Written for joereaves' birthday back in 2010 and her prompt: I like anything with Lester :D Lester/almost anyone :D Although Danny is not allowed to have sex. Ever :)

Lester sighed as he entered his flat. It had been a bloody long week capped by a bloody boring meeting with the minister. Did the annoying man really think Lester had nothing better to do than listen to him drone on and on about the expense of the ARC project? Lester let a tired smirk escape his control, of course if the minister had a prehistoric creature or two rampaging in his rose beds he'd take a different view of the usefulness of the ARC, at least he would once he'd stopped whining about his roses.

Kicking his shoes off and shrugging his jacket from his shoulders, Lester strolled into his kitchen. Even though it was getting late, he needed his caffeine fix.

Lester raised his hand to grasp a cup when his mind came to a shuddering stop. He blinked before turning around and entering his living room, and his eyebrows crept up into his hairline.

“Connor?”

Connor jerked awake and stumbled as his feet got tangled up in a blanket in his half-aware confusion and he ended up in Lester's arms as the man caught him. “James. You're back.”

Lester's voice was sharp as he said, “Evidently. What are you still doing up? You're supposed to be resting.”

Connor dropped his head as he looked up at Lester. “I'm better.”

“Hmph.”

“I am! Ditzy says I can go back to work in a few days.”

“A few days is not now, is it?”

“But, it's the weekend. I thought...”

Lester sighed as he took in Connor's pout. “What am I going to do with you?”

“I can think of a few things.”

“I'm sure you can.”

“Please, James. We haven't done anything more than kiss and cuddle since my... mishap.”

Lester snorted. “Mishap? Most people don't call getting trampled a mishap.”

“It was in mud.”

Lester shuddered. “Don't I know it. I think it ruined the washing machine.”

“Sorry.”

Lester sighed again. “Don't be. I'm just glad you're still in one, albeit bruised, piece.”

Connor grinned, “Want to kiss them better?”

“I could be persuaded.” Lester gave his young lover a genuine smile. “Get into bed and I'll make us a coffee.”

“I'd prefer hot chocolate and mallow.”

“With cream?”

“Yes please.”

***

Connor smirked as he sipped his hot chocolate. “Lyle mentioned what happened today.” He licked his lips as he watched his lover undress.

“Hmmm? What was that?” Lester raised a questioning eyebrow as he slipped into their bed.

Connor raised one of his own eyebrows in a reasonable copy of his lover. “You mean the all-knowing Sir James Lester doesn't know?”

“No I don't. As you know I've been at Whitehall all day.”

“Aww. Such hardships.”

“Do I need to spank you?”

“Yes please.”

Lester sighed as he leaned over to kiss Connor. Deciding to ignore his lover's request, for now, Lester asked, “What happened today?”

“Danny tried it on with one of the new laboratory technicians. The CCTV footage is a sight to see. She wiped the floor with him. Five foot nothing and skinny as a rake.” He laughed. “Seems she's a black belt in some martial arts or another. Put Danny right on his arse.”

“Did she? I might have to track that down.”

“No need, love. I've downloaded it onto my laptop.”

“Good.”

“That's not all.”

“Oh God, who else did he proposition?”

“Stephen.”

“Hart the Tart?”

“Yep. Struck out there as well.”

“Hart turned him down? The man's been with everyone at the ARC.”

“You as well?”

“I did say everyone, Connor, apart from, maybe, that new lab technician.”

“Her as well. After Danny left in a huff, Stephen came down to console her. I understand they disappeared for sometime and came back looking very happy.”

“Oh dear, can I assume Quinn was not impressed?”

“No. He wanted to know what Stephen had that he didn't.”

Lester grinned. “Oh dear.” He cuddled Connor as they both finished their chocolate.

Connor squirmed around on the bed, muttering “Sorry” as an elbow caught Lester until he straddled his lover. Leaning forwards he pressed his lips against Lester's and they shared a chocolate flavoured kiss as tongues entwined.

Connor pulled back slightly and wiggled his hips, drawing a moan from both men. “James, fuck me.”

“Taking lessons from Hart the Tart, are we, Connor?”

Connor pouted and tried his very best puppy dog eyes on Lester. 

Lester pulled Connor down for another kiss as one hand slid down Connor's back to his arse.

“Ow,” Connor said as he jerked his hips against Lester, both men gasping as their cocks glided together.

“You did say you wanted to be spanked,” Lester remarked in a remarkably calm voice considering he had a squirming Connor in his lap.

Connor just pouted again before he began to wiggle against Lester once more. “I did and I do, but I want you inside me more.”

Lester groaned as his hips rose up to meet Connor's. “Fuck!”

“Yes, please. I'm ready, James. Please.”

Lester raised an eyebrow as he tried to press a finger inside Connor. “Dirty boy, getting yourself prepared. What would you have done if I'd said no?” He tapped the plug with one manicured nail and listened to the needy whine Connor gave.

“Please, I want to ride you.”

Lester licked his lips at that thought as he gently eased the plug free.

Sighs sounded in the room as Connor settled himself on Lester's cock, as Lester's hands squeezed Connor's arse and then took a firm grip on Connor's hips.

Connor lifted himself until only the head of Lester's cock was still inside him, before Lester tugged him back down. His head feel back as Lester split him open, his cock jabbing at Connor's prostate. “God, yes, James.”

Connor began to ride Lester hard and fast, squeezing around Lester's cock as he took his lover deep.

Lester gasped as he thrust upwards into that wonderfully tight heat. He wrapped a hand around Connor's cock and began to stroke his lover firmly, his thumb flicking over the slit.

Connor gave a half cut-off whimper as he came, spurting over Lester's hand and over their bellies and chests. He heard his lover's the pants as Lester sought his own release, thrusting inside Connor's spasming arse until he gasped and came hard.

Lester smiled up at Connor and gently nipped his nose. “Spoilt brat.”

“Grumpy old man.”

“Less of the old, thank you.”

Connor moved and slipped free of Lester as he nuzzled his lover's neck. “You're not old, love. You're mature, like a fine wine.” When Lester just rolled his eyes at him, Connor added, “You're been teaching me to appreciate the finer things in life, James. You are one of them.”

“I'm still going to spank you in the morning.”

“Oh.” Connor grinned. “Thank you, love.”

“Come here.” Lester mock-growled as he tugged Connor into his arms, snuggling close as sleep beckoned, and he pressed a gentle kiss against his lover's hair.


End file.
